


Mind Breaking by a Saiyan

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Goku using Manipulation Sorcery. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	Mind Breaking by a Saiyan

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Akira Toriyama and his affiliates do.**

**[MBS]**

**Mind Breaking by a Saiyan**

**[MBS]**

**Orbit of Imecka, Universal North Area, Age 756**

In the void of Space, a fleet of four ships orbited the planet Imecka alongside each other. While not the same type of spacecraft, the four vessels were, however, united under the same banner and leader, if nothing else.

The portside ship was incredibly large, purple in color, and had the appearance of a giant metallic insect. Its crew consisted of numerous beings from the Demon Realm under the leadership of the warmongering Namekian Lord Slug, and while Slug had become less strong in his old age, he wasn't to be taken lightly, especially when his ship had the technology to freeze entire planets to the point they could be remodeled into cruisers.

The vessel on the starboard side was of Beenz design and based on the space pods known as Attack Balls used by the Galactic Frieza Army, only bigger and equipped with the essentials to suit a mercenary group. The mercenary group in question was the Turles Crusher Corps. headed by its Saiyan namesake, who possessed the means to plant the Tree of Might which would drain the life out of a planet to spawn power-enhancing fruit.

The vehicle at the rear was similar to the Crusher Corps. ship in being based on an Attack Ball, but designed as a more oval shape. Crewed largely by life forms from the Universal South Area, it's commanding officer was another Saiyan Army survivor named Paragus, who had spent approximately nineteen years since the destruction of Planet Vegeta honing his son Broly's immense power and conquering much of the South Area.

The leading spacecraft was long, cylindrical, and had seven levels. While it had been recently put under the captaincy of the young Konatsian warrior, Minotia, the ultimate power behind the whole fleet was the Saiyan young adult named Kakarot, who, at the time, was dealing with Imecka's petty excuse of a ruler and his more powerful bodyguard alongside one of the Galaxy Soldiers of Planet Hera, Zangya, as well as Minotia.

"Let's not get carried away, Lord Kakarot." The Imeckian Don Kee said in a tone of voice that he hoped sounded reasonable and brave to the aggressive negotiator who had recently beaten his offworld bodyguard, Ledgic, in a fight before using Instant Transmission to send the two of them to his flagship. "On behalf of the Imeckian people, I am more than happy to welcome your Forces to our planet, but Imecka requires a fair rent to support the planetary economy."

"By 'planetary economy', he means his own happy hedonistic lifestyle." The alien Ledgic summarized flatly.

Kee wasn't pleased. "What are you doing?!" He nearly screamed.

Ledgic merely showed a half grin. "Nothing personal, Don." He then nodded in Kakarot's direction. "I just appreciate the winning side."

Kakarot smiled appreciatively before turning to Kee with a more sinister grin that left him unnerved. "You need not fret, Don Kee. I am very capable of compassion and understanding."

Kee forced himself to look hopeful. "Really?" He then appeared fearful again when Kakarot placed his hand on his shoulder.

"All you need do, is ask for the magic word."

Kee gulped, but asked anyway. "What's the magic word?"

" **Paparapapa!"** Kakarot exclaimed as Kee experienced an immense headache that left him screaming on the floor before bowing on his feet.

"What is your will, my Lord?" He asked in a flat tone of voice.

Kakarot appeared disgusted that Kee gave in to his Manipulation Sorcery too easily, but ordered him nonetheless. "Broadcast your new allegiance to your fellow Imeckians." He then turned to Minotia. "Direct him to the proper equipment, Captain. And get our fellows prepared in case we have to make an example. Nothing too flashy, just something for the locals to embrace the reality of their situation."

Minotia nodded understandingly. "It will be done, sir. Come along, Kee."

Once they were gone, Zangya decided to voice her thoughts. "You alright, Lord? You seemed pretty unhappy when the mind control took effect."

Kakarot sighed. "Kee never even bothered to fight back compared to Slug, Bojack, and Turles. At least Babidi had some strengths of the mind at least to be more than a mere nuisance, but apparently, the "extinguished" leader of Imecka has grown so smug over the years on his undeserved throne that he never bothered to do anything fitting for one of his standing. What a pathetic worm. I'll might have to replace him as soon as Imecka surrenders to us."

Zangya nodded in complete understanding before turning to Ledgic. "I don't suppose you know anyone who could be of use to us, Ledgic."

Ledgic shrugged. "There might be some people that I haven't met before who are far more competent than Don Kee, but I wouldn't be surprised if they're either a small number, or at the bottom of the food chain."

"And you?" She asked with a smirk at Ledgic's questioning gaze. "From what I understand, you're the strongest warrior Imecka has and Kee's lackeys seem to actually respect you to some detail."

Ledgic thought about it for a moment, but lightheartedly scoffed at the notion. "With respect, Miss Zangya, I'm not exactly Governor material."

Seeing an opportunity, Kakarot inputted. "Perhaps not, but I believe you'd make a welcome addition to our Forces. And so long as you do a respectable job, I'll pay you a hefty sum, train you with what I know about fighting, and introduce you to more people who could give you a challenge." When Ledgic still looked unconvinced, Kakarot said. "And you don't need to worry, Ledgic. I only use my Sorcery on those without reason, or the right to be reasoned with. Not counting that one time I helped my friend Broly with his mental issues."

"Can I at least ask how you got such power in the first place, Lord Kakarot?" Ledgic decided to ask.

Kakarot shrugged since he didn't see the harm in it and then told Ledgic how he was found by the wizard Babidi after being spared Planet Vegeta's demise at Frieza's hands, who then inducted him into his Forces. Over the years, however, after learning the wizard's magical arts and recruiting his own followers from across the universe, Kakarot was able to make Babidi realize that he wasn't a natural born being at all, but a doubleganger of his "father" Bibidi spawned through magic, which then resulted in Babidi ceasing to exist.

"As soon as my power base was properly established, I then freed Dabura and sent him home as a gesture of good faith, and here we are." He finished his story and waited for Ledgic to answer.

"I'll think on it, Lord Kakarot, but I believe you are honorable enough." He said at last.

Kakarot chuckled. "Fair enough."

**[MBS]**

Taking a break from the politicking of intergalactic warlords for a time, Kakarot retired to his quarters with Zangya joining him shortly after.

"How are you feeling, Kakarot?" Zangya asked in concern.

Kakarot smiled upon her arrival and planted a kiss when they were in reach. "I'm perfectly fine, now, Zangya. It can be a bit stressful, but it's only a matter of time before we can take the fight straight to Frieza himself."

**[MBS]**

**It's a shame that the number of female characters in Dragon Ball is pretty small compared to One Piece, but I guess I got to do with what I got. Hope you all don't mind what I did with this. I looked over Dragon Ball Heroes as well as the timeline relevant to all four anime, and thought it would be interesting. I suppose I'll be working on some more in the future.**


End file.
